Sensei Wu
Sensei Wu is a main character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and The LEGO Ninjago Movie. He is a wise old man and the mentor and master to the six Ninja (Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya). He is the First Spinjitzu Master's second born son, Misako's brother-in-law, Garmadon's younger brother, and Lloyd's paternal uncle. History Despite his advanced age, Wu as the ninja master is still fit and can hardly be beaten. Before he taught the current ninja, he fought with his brother and elemental armies against the evil in Ninjago, sometimes in the serpentine war or against the masters of time. But Sensei Wu was already had a disciple before his current one: Morro, the master of the wind. The old man had helped him master his strength after finding him neglected by the containers of the monastery, where Morro and a few of his friends had been looking for food. He also always had special feelings for Misako. Many years later, after bringing the four Ninja together, he taught them the art of Spinjitzu and the handling of the four golden weapons. However, shortly thereafter this monastery was burnt down by the serpentine and since then the Ninja have been trained and trained mostly on a modified ship, the so-called Ninja sailor. The Master has been assisting the Ninja since the beginning, whether his former disciple Morro haunts him because of his staff or whether it is the return of the Time Masters. In a fight with Acronix, however, he was hit by the Advance Timing Blade and aged very fast. Although he could be rescued before the end of the seventh season, he sacrificed himself and disappeared with Acronix and Krux in the time vortex. The ninja, nearly devastated, then appointed Lloyd to be their premature master; because her goal was to find Master Wu; no matter what happens. Wu continued to battle the Time Twins and was presumably able to defeat them before he somehow exited the vortex. However, the time blades' affects had caused him to regress into that of a toddler. Fortunately, Misako was able to track him down and he's been back full since; even if only as a toddler. He is also the brother of the cruel Lord Garmadon, both sons of the first Spinjitzu master. His nephew is Lloyd Garmadon, who turned out to surprise everyone as the legendary Green Ninja. He usually wears the staff of the first Spinjitzu master as a weapon. He is in love with Misako, but she chose Garmadon because he intercepted his love letter and replaced Wu's name with his own .... but despite that, Wu and Misako have come closer since the second season. His spinjitzu has a golden color, which corresponds to the power of creation inherited from his father. Personality At first Wu had shown, according to Kai, to be a senile and crazy old man, but over time he has proved to be a great Ninja who is always willing to protect others. At first he thought that his ninja students needed more discipline and that they not only think about physics but also think about things. Almost always calm, and without showing anger. Gallery TV show Master Wu CGI.png Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako & Dr. Julien.png|Sensei Wu, Nya, Dr. Julien & Misako Wu, Misako and the Falcon.png|Wu talking with Nya with Misako & Zane's Falcon Wu Save Garmadon.png|Sensei Wu saved Garmadon's life Evil Techno Wu.jpg|Pythor is changed Sensei Wu to evil Nya and Wu.jpg Sensei Wu Vs. General Kozu.jpg Kai, Nya and Wu Facing Acronix and Krux.png|Kai, Nya and Wu face the Time Twins in the Iron Doom. Wu and Cyrus Borg (Ep. 53).png Wu, Soto and Ronin.jpg Wu and Reversal Time Blade.png Sensei_Wu_Possession.png Lnj museum rotationals s7 0001s 0007 wu1.jpg lnj_museum_rotationals_s7_0001s_0006_wu2.jpg lnj_museum_rotationals_s7_0001s_0005_wu3.jpg Kai with Wu in the Past.png Master Wu is Here..jpg|Wu de-aged into an older teenager dragonmasterwu.jpeg|Wu with the dragon armor Zane, Faith, and Wu.jpg The Ninja and their friends.png The Ninja and Faith ready for face the Oni.png Wu and Garmadon with their father.jpg Master Wu looks at Aspheera.png Movie Master wu 2 lego ninjago movie.png Lego-ninjago-animationscreencaps.com-3255.jpg Lego-ninjago-animationscreencaps.com-3257.jpg Lego-ninjago-animationscreencaps.com-3259.jpg Lego-ninjago-animationscreencaps.com-3260.jpg Lego-ninjago-animationscreencaps.com-3263.jpg Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Elderly Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wise Category:Leaders Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Outright Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mentor Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Successful Category:Master of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Charismatic Category:Families Category:Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Dragons Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal